inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Kidou Yuuto
(Midfielder) |number = 10 (Teikoku Gakuen) 14 (Raimon, Inazuma Best Eleven) 24 (Raimon GO Movie) |element = Wind |team = Teikoku Gakuen (former, ex-captain) Raimon Inazuma Japan Inazuma Japan B (captain) Neo Raimon White Team (captain) Orpheus (temporarily) Raimon B Teikoku Gakuen (GO) (coach) Raimon (GO) (coach-assistant, then coach temporarily) El Dorado Team 01 (coach) Inazuma Legend Japan Inazuma Best Eleven Seishou Gakuen |seiyuu = Yoshino Hiroyuki |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven |debut_anime = Episode 001 Episode 014 (GO) |debut_manga = Chapter 1}} Kidou Yuuto ( ) is one of the main protagonists in the Inazuma Eleven series. He was a midfielder and the captain of Teikoku Gakuen, but later became a midfielder of Raimon and Inazuma Japan. In Inazuma Eleven GO, Kidou was at first the commander of Teikoku, and then became the trainer and temporary coach of Raimon. In the Chrono Stone series, he became the coach of El Dorado Team 01. In the Crossover Movie, he is a midfielder for Inazuma Legend Japan. Profile Inazuma Eleven= Raimon form *''"A talented game maker, his skills and his strategies are unbeatable."'' ---- Teikoku Gakuen form *''"A talented game maker with the finest skill and techniques."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= *''"A talented game maker, his skills and his strategies are unbeatable."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO= *''"A talented playmaker. His skills and strategies are unbeatable."'' Inazuma Eleven Strikers= *''"A genius playmaker. Drives the team forward as a leader."'' Background When Kidou and Otonashi were still very young, they lost their parents due to a plane crash and grew up in an orphanage. In a flashback, Kidou was seen fighting with some bullies because they bullied Otonashi. Kidou was 6 years old and Otonashi was 5 years old at that time. The only thing about their parents that Kidou has is an old soccer magazine, which is the only bond that connects him to his father. That's why Kidou started to play soccer; whenever he kicked the ball, he felt as if he was with his father. Both Kidou and Otonashi were separated to different families: Otonashi to the Otonashi family, while Kidou was immediately recommended by Kageyama Reiji to the Kidou Financial Group after he recognized Kidou's talents for soccer at the age of 6. To bring his sister back, Kidou made a deal with his stepfather: he'll get consecutive National championships in the Football Frontier during his three years in junior high. If he can't win consecutively, Kidou won't be able to take back Otonashi. If he loses in a district match, Kidou may be forced to leave his own family. Ever since they were separated, he has never tried contacting his sister even once, leading her to believe she's in his way. However, the fact is, it was for Otonashi's own sake. In order to live together with her, Kidou tolerate with everything and has never forgotten her at all, not even once. Appearance Kidou wears a red cape for the half of season 1 while he was in Teikoku Gakuen and in the other half (starting from episode 17), he wears a blue cape until season 2 while he was in Raimon but it became red again during season 3 when he was in Inazuma Japan. He always wears blue and grey goggles which were given to him by Kageyama. His eyes are red without goggles, his hair is braided and tied. When he was little, he didn't wear goggles at all until Kageyama gave him the goggles. With the goggles, he could see where the ball exactly gets kicked, and exactly where it would land. When out of Raimon or just not wearing Raimon's uniform, tracksuit etc., he is seen wearing a red jacket, a black shirt, blue jeans and combat boots. In his house, he doesn't wear his jacket or combat boots, and replaces his combat boots with slippers. In GO, his hair has grown longer. He wears a grey coat that matches his trouser's colour, a red tie, and a pair of burgundy shoes. He still wears goggles, although it's different from the previous season. The goggles are now bigger and instead of being blue with grey, they are now green with white. In Galaxy, he wears a black coat with a blue tie. During the first episode, he wears a red cape. Personality Initially, Kidou was shown to be shady and haughty. He was also very obedient to Kageyama and always listened and obeyed his orders. However, he begins to change for the better as he realizes what kind of man Kageyama is later on. He starts going against his orders, searching around the academy for any traps, and threatening to reveal them to the public. Kidou also seems very logical and reasonal, as he is a genius game strategist, Japan's command tower, knowing every single important thing there is to know about his potential opponents. He gets to know about everyone in 10 minutes and tilted the team's position correctly giving them commands. Kidou also cares for his teammates, and more importantly, his sister, like any other typical (elder) brother. He will do anything to help the although during the third season he had an identity crisis thinking that he couldn't escape Kageyama's curse. Kageyama almost tricked Kidou, saying that everything he is now is what he learned from Kageyama, but Kidou was able to surpass this. In the manga, his shadiness stays, even as he enters the team, and sometimes ends his remarks with "what a wimp". In GO, after ten years, he still retained some of his old personality, though he is more mature and calmer than ten years before. He also likes talking (or has the tendency to talk) about the past, as shown in episode 21 when he talked with Endou Mamoru. Plot Season 1 He appears at the beginning of episode 1, where he gives the command to destroy an unknown school. In episode 2, he and his teammates had a match against Raimon. At first Kidou was only interested in Gouenji, rather than the rest of the Raimon team. He sneaks around Raimon to investigate the team, making sure no one catches him. But then after Domon said that the Raimon bus was tampered so that they can't make it to the nationals, he begins to question Kageyama. In the match for the district national finals, Kidou checks the school making sure nothing has been tampered with. After seeing Kageyama's wrongdoings, he and the rest of Teikoku Gakuen made a decision to forfeit the nationals match, but their decision was left undone due to Endou's determination to play against them, they did. Despite the fact Teikoku lost in the nationals, they are qualified as the last time winners to get in again. In their first match with Zeus, Teikoku lost. Kidou had injured his leg in the match with Raimon and since he doesn't have any information about Zeus he decided not to participate. He soon thinks of himself to be a disgrace. Eventually, he joins Raimon, changing his cape to blue. At first, no one in the Raimon team accepted Kidou, even his own sister. But after Endou protests, and Kidou's strategic mind helped them win the match, they accepted him. In the end, he decided to stay in Raimon. He helped Raimon to win the match against Kidokawa Seishuu and they won the Football Frontier and defeated Zeus. Season 2 In episode 27, at the first match with Gemini Storm, Raimon lost to them. He becames shocked when Goryuu Reo blocks Inazuma Break with only one hand. Then they met Touko and Fubuki to help win against them, but Gouenji quit the team, due to his own good. Then, he met Kageyama again in episode 38. But this time Kageyama made another team called Shin Teikoku Gakuen, which has two of his old teammates, Sakuma and Genda. They used the power of the Aliea Meteorite because Fudou convinced them. In order to save his teammates, he has no choice but to battle them. Eventually his old teammates came back to their senses, Sakuma badly injured. During that time the ship was sinking and everyone went off except for Kidou. He faced Kageyama unleashing his anger, but the ship was sinking, shocked to hear that Kageyama had called Kidou his 'greatest creation'. Detective Onigawara had to carry him to the helicopter. During that time his old teammates were grateful for him. Then after sometime Kidou went to Teikoku Gakuen to know if he hadn't betrayed his teammates for leaving them and joining Raimon, during this time the Death Zone 2 was mastered by Kidou, Domon, and Endou. In the end Raimon won and defeated Aliea Gakuen but had to face the Dark Emperors. They also ended up defeating them. Season 3 Three months after the battle with Dark Emperors, he was one of the people chosen to represent Japan. Kidou was angry that Fudou was in the group. In one time Endou saw Kidou staring somewhere and wanted to know what he was thinking about, Kidou said that he can't escape Kageyama's curse. Mostly during the competition he keeps strategizing. During the time where Fubuki and Midorikawa were injured due to Fire Dragon's tactics, Perfect Zone Press, they were replaced by Someoka and Sakuma. At first the Inazuma Japan team still didn't accept Fudou. But after Endou protesting, the Inazuma Japan accepted him, just like they accepted Kidou in Raimon Eleven. The first time Kidou saw Kageyama was on the island they were in, Liocott. He also saw Fudou with Kageyama. Both Kidou and Sakuma thought that Fudou was going to obey Kageyama's orders, harming the Inazuma Japan team so they wouldn't be able to get to the finals. Kidou also told Endou that Kageyama was on the island. That was in episode 90. Later, they came to know that Fudou was actually a good guy when they defeated Team K. Debuted in episode 93, also with the help of the Italy team, Orpheus. Sakuma, Kidou and Fudou practiced Koutei Penguin 3gou in one point to master it, in order to master it, they just needed to add height so that they can make it 3 dimensional. In episode 91, he had a feeling that Kageyama was on the same island as they are. Then Kageyama made a team called Team K so that they can take Italy's national team. Endou, Kidou, Sakuma and Fudou joined Orpheus for a while to fight against Team K. During episode 92, he almost came back to Kageyama and believed he can't truly escape from Kageyama because ever thing he learned was in fact from Kageyama. But he managed to reason out in episode 93 that he has already a new soccer and that's the soccer of Endou's. In the match with Orpheus, Kageyama became a good guy and told Kidou that he wanted to play fairly with real soccer, but in episode 106, Kageyama died and he was very upset about it, and at the moment keeps Kageyama's sunglasses that Onigawara Gengorou gave Kidou. During episode 108, his sister Otonashi was going to be offered as a sacrifice by the dark angels and he was very angry about Otonashi being kidnapped. Then during episode 112, they sneak in the Kingdom's residence to see what is troubling the captain of The Kingdom. Afterwards, they fought against The Kingdom and won. Their next match was against Little Gigant and Hiroto, Fubuki, Kidou used Big Bang to score a point, though it eventually got blocked. But in the end, Inazuma Japan won. In episode 126 he graduated from Raimon, and when it was Endou's turn to receive the diploma, it was seen that him and along with the rest of Raimon, they where all crying because they where about to go their separate ways. Then in episode 127, they had one last graduation match with each other, in which he used Koutei Penguin 2gou with Fubuki and Ichinose but was stopped by Endou's God Hand thus the match ended in both groups not scoring a goal, since they where all equally matched. All of them listened to Endou's last speech, and promised that they'll keep on playing soccer from Endou's word that he said "Let's play soccer!" to which everyone happily agreed on. Inazuma Eleven GO Kidou had initially intended to join Italy’s national league, but circumstances with Fifth Sector has led him into the position of Teikoku’s Commander. He first appears at the end of episode 14, talking to Teikoku's captain, with Sakuma Jirou standing by his side. In episode 15, he meets with Endou and Otonashi and reveals to them that he is the Teikoku's coach and that he supports the Fifth Sector's ideals about soccer control. However, in episode 18, it was revealed that Kidou and the other members of Teikoku were secretly part of a Resistance, an organization that is secretly fighting against Fifth Sector's oppressive command. He also comments that, after the match between Raimon and Teikoku, the SEEDs from the second team had started to obey his orders. In episode 21, he stated that he was appointed by Hibiki to become Raimon coach-assistant. In the following day at episode 24, a new person joins the Raimon team, he happily wants to join the Raimon team and introduces himself as "Hikaru". Otonashi Haruna asks what his surname is. Hikaru was having second thoughts of telling his surname, thinking of what they'll think. Though he states his surname is "Kageyama" and states his whole name; "Kageyama Hikaru". After stating that the Raimon team smiles though, Otonashi Haruna drops her board and the Raimon team is surprised on the faces of Otonashi Haruna, Endou Mamoru and Kidou Yuuto, which showed the faces of being surprised and shocked. Since both three of them know Kageyama Reiji, they are surprised to hear Hikaru's surname was also Kageyama to which shocked Otonashi, Endou and Kidou. Though, the most shocked person was Kidou. In episode 25, when Fubuki Shirou was explaining Hakuren's tactic, Kidou was able to find a way to break through the tactic. In episode 27, he goes to the Inazuma Tower and talks with Endou Mamoru and is surprised that Endou will leave Raimon. Kidou was shocked and surprised, he wanted to ask why but he gets an unclear answer. Though, he had no other choice but to accept it. After the discussion, he becomes Raimon's new coach, though he was still surprised with what Endou had said. In episode 28, the whole Raimon team is getting a practice from Kidou for their next upcoming match and he gives the Raimon team a hard practice, this makes the Raimon team having a hard time and especially Nishizono Shinsuke and Amagi Daichi, and Tobitaka talked to Kidou, remembering him the times at Inazuma Japan. He is now Raimon's current coach but it is unknown until when he will stay as their coach. In episode 29, he was really surprised when he saw Aphrodi being Kidokawa Seishuu's coach and he was also worried about him joining Fifth Sector. In episode 30, Kidou was glad to see Someoka Ryuugo again, and Kidou knew that Someoka was a famous player in the Italian pro league. In episode 31, when Raimon won the match Aphrodi turned his face and looked at Kidou, Kidou actually smiled so Aphrodi smiled back at him. He is also seen talking to Someoka, at the end of the episode when Someoka left. In episode 34, Kidou ordered Akane to take a video of Pinball Stadium's effects in order to find a way to break past the bumpers. In episode 37, he, along with Otonashi, were thanking Tachimukai for coming to help Shinsuke in his position as goalkeeper. They later saw as Shinsuke summons his keshin, Goseishin Titanias. In episode 46, it was revealed by Tominaga Jun that after Raimon won the Holy Road, he became Teikoku's commander again. Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone He reappeared in episode 10 and Gouenji talks to him about Endou and the he is actually alive. He then became Raimon's coach after he heard Gouenji's explanation and tries to convince Endou Daisuke to help Raimon. In episode 39, he became the coach of El Dorado Team 01. Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tebin Kidou, as part of the reinforcement, left Raimon in the interest of strengthening the soccer in Japan. He is sent to Seishou Gakuen. Movie Inazuma Eleven the Movie Before the match against Ogre he and Endou are walking in the streets when Kazemaru comes running to them and tells that Zeus was defeated. Later, he uses Prime Legend with Gouenji to chain shoot with Hiroto's Ryuusei Blade to score the final goal to Raimon. Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon During the match against Zero, he turned into his youth form to help Raimon with the others members of Inazuma Japan. He used Koutei Penguin 2gou with Kazemaru and Fudou to create a chain shoot with Fubuki's Eternal Blizzard to release Aoi from the cell. Inazuma Eleven GO vs Danball Senki W Kidou played in the exhibition match against Shinsei Inazuma Japan and helped out with Tenma and the rest by using Inazuma Break with the combind techniques of Fire Tornado DD and Last Death Zone to break the scoreboard. When Fran use her powers to make the stadium disappear Kidou and the rest of Inazuma Legend Japan also disappeared. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Wii avatar Character view Recruitment Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= Young form In order to recruit Kidou, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Koutei Penguin 2gou's Doll (Dropped by Protocol Omega 2.0) *'Item': Loupe window-dressing (Randomly dropped from Fokuroazu cave of grief (N)/Heritage database ®) *'Record': Emblem collector (Collect 100 emblem) *'Find': You find him at west park in past Raimon. After this, he can be scouted. ---- Adult form In order to recruit Kidou, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Prestigious Trophy (Dropped by Inazuma Legend Japan) *'Player': Young Kidou *'Record': Miracle Striker After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 4000 Kizuna Points. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Inazuma Eleven= *'GP': 191 *'TP': 180 *'Kick': 63 *'Body': 79 *'Control': 79 *'Guard': 79 *'Speed': 76 *'Stamina': 76 *'Guts': 68 |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= Teikoku Gakuen form *'GP': 191 *'TP': 180 *'Kick': 63 *'Body': 79 *'Control': 79 *'Guard': 79 *'Speed': 76 *'Stamina': 76 *'Guts': 68 *'Freedom': 35 ---- Raimon form *'GP': 191 *'TP': 180 *'Kick': 63 *'Body': 79 *'Control': 79 *'Guard': 79 *'Speed': 76 *'Stamina': 76 *'Guts': 68 *'Freedom': 34 |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= Inazuma Japan form *'GP': 123 *'TP': 126 *'Kick': 63 *'Body': 59 *'Control': 79 *'Guard': 52 *'Speed': 68 *'Stamina': 56 *'Guts': 68 *'Freedom': 17 ---- Raimon form *'GP': 123 *'TP': 126 *'Kick': 63 *'Body': 59 *'Control': 79 *'Guard': 52 *'Speed': 68 *'Stamina': 56 *'Guts': 68 *'Freedom': 17 Inazuma Eleven GO= *'GP': 160 *'TP': 147 *'Kick': 111 *'Dribbling': 95 *'Technique': 129 *'Block': 96 *'Speed': 96 *'Stamina': 91 *'Catch': 61 *'Lucky': 104 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= Young form *'GP': 150 *'TP': 139 *'Kick': 126 *'Dribbling': 146 *'Block': 109 *'Catch': 83 *'Technique': 126 *'Speed': 107 *'Stamina': 95 *'Lucky': 97 ---- Adult form *'GP': 142 *'TP': 134 *'Kick': 128 *'Dribbling': 144 *'Block': 115 *'Catch': 90 *'Technique': 152 *'Speed': 116 *'Stamina': 92 *'Lucky': 79 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= Young form *'GP': 167 *'TP': 152 *'Kick': 128 *'Dribbling': 165 *'Block': 109 *'Catch': 81 *'Technique': 131 *'Speed': 107 *'Stamina': 104 *'Lucky': 102 ---- Adult form *'GP': 142 *'TP': 134 *'Kick': 131 *'Dribbling': 167 *'Block': 115 *'Catch': 90 *'Technique': 152 *'Speed': 112 *'Stamina': 92 *'Lucky': 79 All stats are fully upgraded. Inazuma Eleven Strikers= Raimon form *'TP': 150 *'Kick': C *'Guard': D *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': B ---- Teikoku form *'TP': 150 *'Kick': C *'Guard': C *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': C ---- Raimon II form *'TP': 160 *'Kick': B *'Guard': C *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': B ---- Inazuma Japan form *'TP': 160 *'Kick': B *'Guard': C *'Body': A *'Speed': B *'Control': A *'Catch': B |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= Raimon form *'TP': 150 *'Kick': C *'Guard': D *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': B ---- Teikoku form *'TP': 150 *'Kick': C *'Guard': C *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': C ---- Raimon II form *'TP': 160 *'Kick': B *'Guard': C *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': B ---- Inazuma Japan form *'TP': 160 *'Kick': B *'Guard': C *'Body': A *'Speed': B *'Control': A *'Catch': B |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= Raimon form *'TP': 170 *'Kick': B *'Guard': C *'Body': A *'Speed': A *'Control': A *'Catch': A ---- Teikoku form *'TP': 170 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': A *'Speed': A *'Control': A *'Catch': B ---- Raimon II form *'TP': 180 *'Kick': A *'Guard': B *'Body': A *'Speed': A *'Control': A *'Catch': A ---- Inazuma Japan form *'TP': 180 *'Kick': A *'Guard': B *'Body': S *'Speed': A *'Control': S *'Catch': A ---- Adult form *'TP': 160 *'Kick': S *'Guard': A *'Body': S *'Speed': A *'Control': S *'Catch': A Hissatsu Manga Only= * * |-|Season 1= * * * * * |-|Season 2= * |-|Season 3= * * * Inazuma Eleven= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= Inazuma Japan form * * * * ---- Raimon form * * * * ---- Neo Raimon form * * * * Inazuma Eleven GO= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= Young form * * * * ---- Adult form * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= Young form * * * * * (Taisen Route only) ---- Adult form * * * * Inazuma Eleven Strikers= * * * * * * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= * * * * * * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= * * * * * * * * * * Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone * (Young form) * (Adult form) Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Best Mixi Max match * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** Coach effect Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *Power of Double Wing increased by 10. *Total TTP increased by 10. Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *Power of Double Wing increased by 10. *Total TTP increased by 10. Game exclusive teams Inazuma Eleven 2 *'Kageyama All Star' *'Neo Teikoku' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'Doppers' (Inazuma Japan form and Raimon form) *'Group A Senbatsu' *'Inazuma Legend' *'Real Inazuma' *'The Bros' Inazuma Eleven GO *'FF Raimon' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'-KAGE-' (Young form) *'L5 Heroes' (Young form) *'Team Kidou' (Young form) Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'-KAGE-' (Young form) *'Team Kidou' (Young form) *'Raimon Dreams' (Young form) *'The Key Person' (Adult form) *'Kantoku Gundan' (Adult form) *'L5 Heroes' (Young form) Relationships *'Otonashi Haruna' (younger sister) Trivia *He has character songs titled Hitomi no Naka no Shouri, Sukidakara! and Resistance. *In the manga, he joined Raimon on the match against Zeus, while in the anime, he joined in on the match against Senbayama. *In the anime, while still in Teikoku, he didn't play in match against Zeus because he was still injured after the match with Raimon, but in the game he played in the match and got injured, but not as much as his teammates. *He, along with Endou Mamoru have a cameo appearance in the game Cinderelife. *When he was in Raimon B he didn't wear the captain's band. *His goggles were given to him by Kageyama, and probably same for Sakuma's eyepatch. **During one of the trailers of the japanese version of the movie Despicable Me, it's said by Kidou that his goggles have a 3D effect function and he doesn't need to wear 3D glasses. *In the Chrono Stone games Kidou reveals that his goggles are a gift of his sister Haruna. Navigation de:Jude Sharp es:Jude Sharp fr:Jude Sharp it:Jude Sharp nl:Jude Sharp vi:Kidou Yuuto Category:Captains Category:GO characters Category:Coaches Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Raimon B Category:Galaxy characters Category:Ares characters